marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Werner von Strucker (Earth-616)
, Gnobians, | Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (father); Andrea Strucker-half-sister); Andreas Strucker (half-brother); Jan (brother-in-law); Elsbeth von Strucker (step-mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Las Vegas, Nevada, USA; Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Bob Harras | First = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 1 | Death = Daredevil #309 | HistoryText = Early Life Werner von Strucker is the oldest son of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and the half-brother of twins Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, also known as the Fenris Twins. He was born and raised in Germany. He lived a life of luxury and attended the best of schools. But could never live up to his father's expectations. Hydra Werner took control of Hydra during one of his father's supposed deaths. He carried on his father's plan to use the Gnobians and alien race that crashed landed during World War II to take of the world. Wilhelm Schmidt raised one of the creatures as his own naming him Lump. Schmidt brought Lump with him to visit Werner and tried to talk Strucker out of their plans for the Death's Head Squadron, but Strucker said that he had no choice, for his wife's sake he must destroy Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Werner captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agents; Al MacKenzie, Alexander Pierce and Network Nina and when they came too close to their base. He placed them into the memory chamber. The Death's Head Squadron attacked a N.A.T.O. base at Fort Washington, killing hundreds of soldiers. Werner continued to monitor the captives within the memory chamber, while planning to unleash a Kree missile. Speaking through Schmidt, the Gnobian mother commanded the Death's Head Squadron to set out and fulfill Strucker's dreams. The met with a group of Neo-Nazi's and slaughtered them believing them to be inferior. Network Nina linked minds with the mother and Lump and together they regained her sanity, she used her abilities to destroy all the Death's Head much to the annoyance of Werner. His father was later resurrected by the death spores and together they faced Nick Fury. Las Vegas Werner would use his influence to try to gain part of the territory of the Kingpin after the man fell from power. The conference was set in Las Vegas, where things did not go well. He attended a meeting held by the The Word along with representatives of The Maggia, Hammer Industries, Fenris, Mr. Tolliver, Hand, Yakuza, The Slug, Silvermane and the The Secret Empire. However the event was infiltrated by two spies who were in reality Microchip and Mickey Fondozzi, two associates of the Punisher. They claimed to be Four and Eight, members of the Secret Empire. Werner didn't wanted to risk a rift with the Empire, thus declined to kill them. Via a spy, the Empire learned of the two prisoners. Coincidentally, the real Four and Eight had not shown up for the Kingpin division meeting. The Secret Empire became convinced the two had turned traitor and sent Chainsaw and his Praetorians, a motorcycle gang, to attack the entire group. Death Werner survived the attack, to attend a later meeting, along with a brown-haired assistant. This assistant was really his father, Baron Von Strucker. This particular meeting degenerated into violence yet again, with Werner's siblings not believing he was related. Later, while alone, Werner was slain by his father so as to regain power in Hydra. Werner's corpse was found by a super-powered vigilante named Terror, who stole one of his eyes in order to gain information about the conference. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werner_von_Strucker | Links = }} Category:Strucker Family Category:Crimelords Category:Fencing Category:Millionaires Category:Leaders